


One Last Time

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:19:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Eileen tells Sam she’s leaving, and he asks to hold her one last time.





	One Last Time

Sam’s eyes followed Eileen’s hands, trying to translate as quickly as she was speaking.  She was upset, which is why she was no longer speaking with her mouth, but only motioning the sign language.

Maybe she hoped that he would miss what she was saying by doing that, but he’d been studying up too much on ASL to miss a single thing she said.

_You’re smothering me._

_I have to leave._

_I care about you Sam, too much to stay._

_You need to concentrate on Dean and your mom right now._

_I’m going to go, let you live and fight like you’re meant to._

Sam’s head was shaking no with every word he translated, wishing that Eileen wasn’t saying what her hands formed.  But he knew that this had been coming, knew that he had been holding on too hard.  He had pushed her away, he knew it.

Finally he held his hands up, universal symbol for stop.  Eileen lowered her hands, meeting his eyes with tears in her own.

 _I understand, Eileen_ , he signed, sadness on his features.

He waited, making sure that she knew he was serious.

_Let me hold you, just one last time?_

Eileen was still for a moment, thinking over his request.  Finally she nodded, taking his offered hand and following him to their –  _his_  – bedroom.

Sam closed the door behind them before turning to Eileen, reaching for her.  She reached right back, and he knew that she didn’t really want to leave, but the decision was an act of self-preservation.

He brought her face up to his, kissing her sweetly and gently, like he always did.  She sighed into him and he began peeling her clothes from her body, worshiping every inch he uncovered.

In just a few minutes, Eileen was laying back on his bed, naked and beautiful.  Sam looked down at her body, knowing that this might be the last time he’d see her like this.  The thought made his throat clench with sadness, so he joined her quickly, his mouth kissing down her neck and chest until he reached her core.

He knew just what to do to make Eileen moan, beautiful unhindered sounds leaving her throat.  It was one of his favorite parts of being with her: she didn’t try to control the sounds of pleasure she released and he got to hear exactly what he was doing to her.

Sam’s tongue licked along her folds, dipping inside of her before he moved to her clit, sucking on it as if it was the sweetest candy in all of the world.  His large hands parted her legs and held her still so that she couldn’t buck into his face.  He made love to her core with his tongue, finding all of the places that made her moan and hiss before he pushed her over the edge, relishing in the sound of her orgasm.

He began kissing his way back up her body, hand reaching for a condom as he moved.  She grabbed his face as he put it on, kissing the taste of herself from his tongue.  When the condom was on, Sam pulled away from the kiss, meeting her eyes with meaning.

He always paused before continuing, asking for consent with his expression, rather than his hands or words.

This time it was a little longer than usual before she nodded, something he completely understood under the circumstances.  He would stop if she wanted, but he desperately wanted this one last parting night with her before she left.

He pushed inside of her slowly, closing his eyes to feel every inch of her.  His forehead rested on hers, feeling her pants of breath against his face.  She was grasping at his forearms, fingernails surely leaving moon shaped marks on his muscles with how hard she was holding him.

Finally he was fully inside of her and he froze, feeling her tight heat around him.  Her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him just a bit deeper than before and making him moan.  She squeezed her walls around him and he opened his eyes, seeing a playful but sad smile on her face.

With a strong movement, Eileen flipped them over, not letting Sam slip out of her as they moved. She braced her hands on his pecs, teasing his nipples slightly for just a moment before she lifted herself up until only the head of his cock was still inside of her.  Locking eyes with the man below her, she slammed down, tightening around him as she did so.

Seeing the look on Sam’s face – eyes wide and mouth open – let Eileen know that he had just yelled his pleasure for all to hear except for her.  It was another reason why she had to go, it hurt her too much to know that she would never be able to hear Sam’s beautiful voice or the words he formed.

Eileen pushed the thoughts away, beginning a rhythm of bouncing up and down on Sam’s cock.  His hands grasped at her hips, guiding her as she moved.  From this position, it was all they could do to just stare at one another, both of them taking in every inch of each other for the final time.  

Without meaning to, a couple tears escaped Eileen’s eyes, rolling down her cheeks as she moved on Sam’s body.  He leaned up immediately, wiping the tears away and replacing them with sweet kisses, peppering her face with them.  

Eileen stopped moving, letting Sam worship her face before he took her mouth, his tongue sliding between her lips and taking her breath away.  She held onto him, wishing that she could never let him go, but knowing that she would have to, in just a few hours.  

Sam seemed to read her mind, his arms wrapping around her body and holding her as tightly as he could, their chests pressing together as he was still deep inside of her.

If this wasn’t making love, Sam didn’t know what was.

Finally they broke the kiss, Eileen beginning to rock against Sam once more.  He stayed upright, letting Eileen lift herself just a bit off of him, rocking back and forth just as much as up and down.  The deep grind was intoxicating, their eyes staring deep into one another’s as they moved.

Eileen’s clit was rubbing right at Sam’s pelvis, and it only took a few minutes before her movements became erratic, chasing after her second orgasm.  Her moans and whines echoed in the room and Sam was blown away, her tight walls pulling him to completion with her.  He spilled into the condom, erection twitching deep inside of her as he came.

They shared breath as they panted, calming down from their highs still wrapped around one another. A final tear slipped from Eileen’s eye and Sam pulled her in for another kiss, mouth moving against hers.  They were melded together for just a few more minutes, Sam’s mouth never stopping the movement he had begun.

Finally they parted, cleaning themselves up and redressing silently.  When Eileen was put together, she turned to Sam, speaking rather than signing.

“Goodbye, Sam.”

He only nodded, unable to say anything else to her without breaking down.  She left the room, not knowing that he had been whispering heartfelt “I love you”s against her lips not two minutes ago, wishing with all his heart that she would come back to him one day.


End file.
